The present invention relates to a decorative ball device and more particularly to one which has a transparent hollow sphere containing a liquid, a puppet and a plurality of small pieces such that when the liquid is driven to circulate within the sphere, the pieces may move with the circulating liquid flow to spread throughout the sphere. This may create a dynamic effect to satisfy the user's requirement.
Conventional decorative devices generally provide a static effect. Although some of the recently developed decorative devices provide a dynamic function, such a dynamic function is merely limited to the generation of sound and/or music or to the emission of the light.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a brand-new decorative ball device in which a transparent hollow sphere is designed to contain a liquid (such as water), a puppet (such as Santa Claus) and a plurality of small pieces (such as paper piece) such that when the liquid is driven to circulate along the inner wall of the sphere, the pieces may move with the circulating liquid flow and spread throughout the sphere to create a both novel and attractive effect.